The present invention relates in general to the field of removal and collection of liquids from surfaces as generated by medical procedures. More particularly, this invention relates to a disposable absorptive apparatus and method for wicking, collecting and transporting surgically generated or other medical procedure associated liquids from surfaces for use with a vacuum driven fluid collection system.
Many medical procedures generate significant volumes of fluid from the procedure site. Some procedures flush the procedure site with various liquids to introduce agents such as antiseptics or to flush debris away from the site. Additionally liquids may be released from the patient. Liquids expelled from the medical procedures collect at various locations such as the operating table and particularly on the floor. During arthroscopy surgery as typically performed on the knee, significant quantities of liquid are often expelled from the surgical region and collect on surrounding surfaces, particularly the floor. The potentially hazardous nature of the liquids precludes draining the floor, instead the liquids are collected. Liquids tend to puddle on the floor causing a trip and bio hazard for the operating room personnel.
During operations, suction devices are installed to remove liquids that have collected. Apparatus including a suction head for aspirating liquid from an operating room floor include mats as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,246, entitled “Vacuum Pad for Collecting Potentially Hazardous Fluids”, and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,404, entitled “Receptacle for Collecting Fluid”. The vacuum driven mats are so engineered as to remove liquids that collect on top of the mat presenting a disadvantage. The mats further require significant air flow through the apparatus to maintain a vacuum sufficient to draw fluids into the system. Suction devices that require high air flow produce noise levels that can interfere with communication in the operating room. Mats are typically designed to remain stationary on the floor thereby requiring a number of mats to collect liquids in other areas of the operating room. Additionally, mats are generally costly as compared to other liquid remove systems such as towels.
Another type of liquid removal apparatus using a flat plate suction head spaced away from the surface where the liquid resides is typified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,389, entitled “Foot Manipulated Suction Head and Method for Employing Same”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,258, entitled “Device for Aspirating Fluids from Hospital Operating Room Floor”, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,136,098, entitled “Method for Aspirating Fluid from An Operating Room”. The flat plate suction head is characterized by a flat plate positioned away from the surface where the liquid resides by spacers thereby permitting liquids to collect in the gap between the floor and the apparatus. When liquid is not present, air is drawn through the apparatus resulting in increased load on the vacuum collection system and higher noise levels. Apparatus placement can be accomplished; however, the potential trip hazards presented to the operating personnel are still present due to the size of the apparatus.
A further apparatus is as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,380,278, entitled “Liquid Cleansing and Evacuation Method and Apparatus for Use in Surgical Procedures” utilizes an annular suction ring for continuously evacuating fluid from a surgical area.
Devices in the sterile field of an operating room, for example, must be either be sterilized or replaced after each operation. Sterilizing is typically a costly process and therefore a low cost disposable apparatus is preferable. High cost is a significant disadvantage of many of the prior art solutions.
Vacuum collection systems are often installed in medical procedure areas, particularly operating rooms. In the operating room, the vacuum collection system provides a vacuum draw for numerous devices collecting liquids. When no liquid is presented to many suction driven liquid removal devices, the load on the vacuum collection system increases and can compromise the system.
Trip hazards are reduced by designs that incorporate a low profile on the surface and can be stepped on or crushed without detriment to the operation of the apparatus.
Prior to the present invention there existed a need for an improved liquid removal apparatus and method that is low cost, disposable, low profile, low noise, low load on the vacuum collection system to address disadvantages of the prior art.